


see you tomorrow

by xsprinkledheart



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, where is the fluff for these two???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsprinkledheart/pseuds/xsprinkledheart
Summary: Galahad is sick and Percy is determined to at least make sure he's comfortable.





	see you tomorrow

Galahad’s got a cold.

He’s huddled underneath the bedcovers, eyes pink-rimmed and watery. Even though sweat coats his face he still shivers; his breathing comes out all muffled and wheezy from coughing. It’s because the school year’s started again, and because god-knows-how-many people’ve forgotten to wash their hands that colds are spreading and now it’s finally reached Galahad du Lac.

Percival would’ve skipped school entirely when he found out, but Galahad kept telling him over the phone that no, getting a failing grade on your history essay for not even attending wasn’t worth it and even then the urgent texts from Percival’s mother’d start up. 

“Just stop by after school, Percy,” he’d said, and even though his voice was scratchy there was still sweetness to it. “Okay? Love you.”

It’s after school now. When Galahad spots him he fumbles for his glasses, revealing his blonde hair sticking up every which way and red nose. He lets out a sniffle when he sees Percy.

“I’m happy to see you,” he croaks. “I’m probably gonna fall behind on school work, but I’m happy to see you.”

“Need anything? Hot tea? Ice scream? Medicine.”

Galahad shakes his head. “‘M just tired. And really cold,” he says, burrowing under the covers again.

Maybe there’ll be mint chocolate chip cream later, or ice packs so cold they need to be wrapped in washcloths. But for now Percival crawls into the creaky bed and wraps his arms around Galahad. He feels him shivering against him even though he’s a little too warm, and that just makes Percy hug him tighter.

“I’m less cold now,” Galahad mumbles, “But Percy.. what if you get sick?”

Percival laughs a little. He probably will. But he still leans over to brush Galahad’s hair away from his face and press a kiss to his forehead.

“I know I will. But you aren’t gonna be cold anymore, right?”

Galahad sighs, but turns to face Percival. “No. At least there’s that.”

He laughs and it’s creaky and phlegm-filled, but his smile is real and he reaches out to play with strands of Percival’s dark hair. They both stay there like that in the wrinkled sheets and heads pressed against overly-squishy pillows, and maybe they shift a little; in the end Galahad closes his eyes and falls asleep.

“I love you so much,” Percival says. Maybe Galahad won’t hear it, but he presses a kiss to Galahad’s forehead again.

Before Percival falls asleep, he hears Galahad say, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then percy got sick afterwards.
> 
> thanks for reading through. take care!


End file.
